Jordan Halloran
|path = Serial Killer Abductor Stalker Spree Killer |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Forcing his victims to wear a red dress *Leaving his victims with a worthy surrogate parent |mo = Shooting Abduction |victims = 7 killed 1 abducted 2 hostages |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Spencer Treat Clark |appearance = "Ashley" }} Jordan Halloran is a serial killer, abductor, stalker, and later spree killer who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Ashley". Background Almost nothing is known about Jordan's early life. What is known is that at some point in his life, he engaged in a relationship with a Becky Hughes and impregnated her. After giving birth to a girl, Becky left Jordan due to his increasingly abusive nature and put their daughter, whom she named Ashley, up for adoption on the condition that Jordan did not learn where Ashley ended up. In 2017, an eight-year-old Ashley, who ended up being adopted by a loving couple known as the Carsons after Becky gave her up, died from a congenital heart defect. Ashley He murders Ruby Saulter's parents and kidnaps her at night. He forced her to wear a red dress but when he found out Ruby had heterochromia, he left her at a diner where Mrs. Saulter uses to dine, unaware that the BAU agents had sent out a missing report and were looking for her. He later kidnaps Naomi using the same M.O. but he kills the convenience store owner when the owner recognizes Naomi on the news which alerted the BAU realized it was him and what his intentions were, they rushed to Becky Hughes' house where SSA Emily Prentiss tried to talk him down by asking Garcia to turn the television that showed Ashley's funeral memorial of what her life was like before she died. SSA David Rossi then told him that Ashley lived a good life and she is dead and to honor her. He then breaks down crying realizing the error of his ways where he was then arrested by SSA Matthew Simmons and taken away presumably incarcerated or institutionalized. Modus Operandi Jordan targeted eight-year old girls who were adopted by married couples with that had some issue with their marriage (Grace Butler was a compulsive shopper; the Shaws were having marital troubles). Using his job to create "look books" (books that showed birth mothers the inside and outside of the home of people who wanted to adopt their babies), he would know where his victims lived, where they slept, and how to break into their homes. He stalked them for sometime to look for people in the girls' lives who were nice to them that he thought would be suitable "surrogate parent". He would break into the homes at night when his victims slept, kill their adopted parents at night by shooting them with a handgun, and then abduct the girls. He would take them to his home, force the kidnapped girls to wear a red dress, take them to the "surrogate parent", and have the say they are "you're my new mom". When he killed the Carsons, he shot them while they were in their car. Profile The unsub is a male in his late-20s-to-early-30s who is abducting 8-year-old adopted girls in an effort to re-home them. He is intelligent, physically fit and meticulous, bordering on obsessive-compulsive. The specificity of his agenda suggests two things: that the unsub was closely and negatively affected by the adoption system and that he himself was adopted. Considering the compassion he showed towards his first victim, it's possible that he put a child up for adoption himself and that his daughter was subject to real or perceived harm at the hands of her adoptive parents. He is presumably working inside the adoption system, making it a suspect pool that needs to be ruled out. Known Victims *2018: **November 4: Robert and Alice Carson **November 19: The Butler Family: ***Kellen Butler ***Grace Butler ***Ruby Butler **November 20: The Shaws: ***Carter Shaw ***Julie Shaw ***Naomi Shaw **November 21: ***Unnamed store clerk ***Becky Hughes Appearances *Season Fourteen **"Ashley" Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Abductors Category:Psychotics Category:Devolving Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Home Invaders Category:Criminal Status Unclear Category:Hostage Takers